Top 10 Yu-gi-oh couples
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: As the title says again, this is a Top 10 of my Yu-gi-oh couples that I decided to make. I will make this into a youtube video. Revolutionshipping, Ardentshipping, Polarshipping, Faithshipping, Scoopshipping, Skyshipping, Fruitshipping, Fallenangelshipping, Appleshipping, Bluecherryblossomshipping. All series but GX included


Top 10 Yu-gi-oh couples

* * *

Summary: As the title says again, this is a Top 10 of my Yu-gi-oh couples that I decided to make. I will make this into a youtube video.

* * *

For this list, I will not be including GX couples since I have not seen it, I have seen a youtube video or two about it but not enough to actually put any ships on to my list. Though I will be including Vrains couples- well couple- because I have seen it and the couple is indeed on my list. But enough blabbing, let's dive in.

10\. Ardentshipping- Tristan and Serenity.

I am actually surprised that these two had a shipname, though even more surprised that I was surprised. I found these two quite cute, how he was there for her when she got out of surgery and when in Noah's world how he basically sacrificed himself to save her. Plus the way Joey acts when they're together is priceless, i swear I busted a gut from laughing.

9\. Polarshipping- Joey and Mai

Throughout the series they helped each other out in some way, shape, or form. It was touch and go in the waking dragons arc with Falon, but when Joey was taken by the seal, Mai was so heartbroken. If you ask me, they should have at least made this couple cannon if they couldn't do it with any other couple in the original series, I mean seriously.

8\. Appleshipping- Yugo and Rin

Yes, I am not taking the four counterparts and making them into a big group, they each are their own individual couple and deserve their own placements on the list. I know they got very little screen time together and Rin got even less screen time by herself, but the little we got was still oh so adorable. And Yugo's determination to find Rin and how he reacted whenever he saw one of her counterparts and thought it was her, it's obvious he's in love with her and we can all tell that Rin loves him as well. Though why are they called Appleshipping? Seriously, can someone tell me.

7\. Faithshipping- Yusei and Aki/Akiza

These two did indeed not have the best start to their relationship, but overtime they grew closer and we all know they fell in love and we all started shipping them. Just the way he was so kind and patient with her when teaching her about turbo dueling and how it basically turned into a date, even was one from the start. But it sucks how at the end of the series there is that perfect opportunity for kiss but they don't which we all hated.

6\. Revolutionshipping- Atem/Yami and Tea/Anzu

When I first watched the show, this was my favorite ship but as more series came out it wash pushed towards the back burner. For the original Yu-gi-oh series this is my favorite ship but for all the series it is the 6th. Tea was always there for Yami, supporting him and Yugi in their duels, and made sure he never went off the rails. For example when Yami was dueling Weevil on the train, she stopped Yami when he started taking things too far. And they basically went on a date one time that was ruined by Johnny Stepps. It was at the least obvious by the end of the series Tea loved Yami, and it is hinted throughout that he likes her, if only we knew for sure.

5\. Skyshipping- Yuma and Kotori/Tori

I have found that this couple is the least like out of most couples, many people weren't even fans of the series Zexal I think. But if you ask me these two were a rather cute couple. For example, in Sparrow, Yuma didn't tell Tori the truth because he didn't want her to get all sad. Another time we have is in Love hurts the two times he protected Tori, and along with protecting in another episode when she nearly got hit by a truck he pushed her out of the way, basically risking his life to save her. Just too cute

4\. Egao/Fallenangelshipping- Yuto and Ruri/Lulu

This ship makes me so happy but sad at the same time. The only reason I am sad is because we don't really see a scene of them together, he just talks about her and we only got three very little flashbacks. But, just how when he thought Zuzu was Lulu and he dueled for her, it was so sweet even if the gesture was to the wrong girl. And from the flashbacks how they kept blushing around each other, how he obviously liked her the first time he met her after seeing her duel, and that little scene of them at the park and-I am pretty sure they were on a date-Lulu just put her head on his shoulder, at first he was stung and shocked and majorly blushed, but then he smiled, and she was smiling the whole time. It was just so freaking adorable and I really wanna see it dubbed.

3\. Scoop/Retributionshipping- Jack and Carly

This couple is as dysfunctional as they are adorable. The self conceited jerk and the nerdy girl as a pairing may be a cliche, but it's a cliche we all love. It is obvious from the start that Carly is in love with Jack and over time it is obvious he falls for her, their duel is a perfect example of how much he cares about her. He maybe a rude, lazy, british duelist who doesn't really care about anyone, but we all know he loves her.

2\. Bluecherryblossomshipping- Playmaker/Yusaku and Aoi/Blue Angel

The newest couple to the Yugioh franchise. I know many have not seen VRAINS, but I have and just the first moment of them, sorry spoilers-though this whole list basically has spoilers in it-Playmaker(Yusaku) saved Blue Angel(Aoi) from being burned alive-or virtually- by the cracking dragon. That is already my favorite moment in VRAINS and it will take something big to top it. And I know that since the show came out it might be too soon to ship them, but I don't care they are too adorable not to.

1\. Fruitshipping- Yuya and Yuzu/Zuzu

They are the main couple for arc-v, in general they are just cute and adorable, but I do have reasons for why they are my favorite. First is after Zuzu's duel with Julie he rushed to her side, and that adorable hug of theirs that I found at least three fanfics for. In the synchro dimension their reunion, it was so touching, how he caught her from falling, holding her bridal style, all the hugging and tears, and the first time the vortex activated he held onto her so tightly. Now the final and biggest reason, Yuya, traveled across dimensions to find her, never once giving up and always determined to do so. All the times he worried about her, were so touching and moving I had to put them at the top of my list.

AN: There you have it, I had fun making this list. If anyone has any comments about it or points they thought I should add, just let me know. Also if you are a Bluecherryblossomshipper much like me, I have two fics about them on , Ao3, and wattpad under the name phantomwolfblue, on deviantart along with two meme's under Rooklover, and a video for them on youtube under Mason Atkinson. Usually I say until next time but this is a one shot, so unless you read anything else by me until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
